Are They Your Family?
by Jaiime95
Summary: Tom Foss had a family once. He knew what love was. Kyle didn't mean to pry, but now he needs to know more about the ghosts of Foss' past. Reviews welcome!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY MATERIAL FROM KYLE XY, THIS STORY IS FOR MY OWN (AND OTHERS) PURE PLEASURE.**

**This is my first KYLE XY fanfiction and I really excited. It's in Tom Foss's POV. Please review!  
>P.S. It is slight AU because I needed to change a few dates to allow things to work, otherwise the story would be SO contradictory :P <strong>

* * *

><p>"Are they your family?" Kyle asked holding up a photo frame that was lying under a pile of books.<p>

"Yes." I said rudely and snatched the photo away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -;" he went to say as I cut him off.

"Don't worry."

There was an awkward pause as I put the photo away. I turned back around and Kyle was looking back down through Adam Baylin's files. The look on his face killed me, I hated yelling at him.

"Yes. They were my family." I said softly. His head lifted; suddenly interested.

"What do you mean were?"

This was the question I had dreaded to hear him ask. I knew the answer but I didn't want to say. Another pause.

"They were killed a 10 years ago by a drunk driver."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now lets get back to work."

I led Kyle outside and took him over in front of the town hall.

"You're going to run the stairs. Up and Down until 6'." I commanded. The funny smirk appeared on his face.

"What are you waiting for Grandma? Get going!"


	2. Name and Number

**NAME AND NUMBER**

"Bye!" Kyle said as he waved and ran back to the Trager house, soaking wet in sweat.

I walked slowly back to the warehouse, swamped in questions and uncertainty. Kyle was just a kid and yet so much had happened to him in such a short time; he had suffered through so much.

The death of Adam Baylin had been so harsh on him and yet again he felt responsible for something that wasn't his fault. I knew he saw Adam as a father, though he never said it out loud. In a way I was slightly jealous. I was the man who had saved him in the beginning! There was always an urge to protect him like he was my son. He filled the hole that had gapped open for so long.

I had gotten so close to telling him what had happened today. I nearly told him that I was the reason my wife and six year old daughter had died. That I was the drunk driver.

I open the warehouse door and walked up the back to where I had place the photo. Not a day had gone past since I missed them. The guilt wasn't so bad as it was in the beginning, it eased as time went on. I lifted the frame gently in my hand and ran my finger down my wife's face.

"Oh Erica. I miss you so much..." I said sadly as I felt myself begin to tear up. I slumped down into the nearby chair and shut my eyes.

I remember the first day I met Erica. I had just finished my Military career and was job searching. I entered a busy job searching agency and saw her. She was an employee there. The moment she caught my eye I knew that I had to get to know her.

I walked up to the counter and waited as she finished shredding a piece of paper.

"Hi, my name's Tom." I said.

"One sec," she said ignoring me and grabbing a folder out of her filing cabinet.

"Okay then what shall it be today?" she said looking up with a friendly smile. Her eyes caught hold of mine and it was as if the whole world stopped.

"Wha-t was your name ag-ain?" she stuttered out, going red in the face.

"Tom. Tom Foss." I said looking down at her name tag.

"I'm -"

"Erica" I said cutting her off. She looked a bit puzzled, "Oh, your name tag!" I spat out.

"Ahh, of course." she laughed.

She got my details down and then began to print off my referral. As she waited for it to print she pulled out another piece of paper and began to write on it.

"I know I'm not supposed to do this, but here's my name and number." she said handing me the piece of paper.

"I'd like to see more of you Tom, swing by at 5 o'clock. My shift ends then." she whispered as her boss walked past, "Here is your referral sir."

She winked and with that she handed me my referral and I was off to the the next room to see an advisor.

It was quiet in this part of the building. You could hear the soft buzz of phones and fax machines and the quiet chatter that followed. There was only two people near me; a younger woman and a middle-aged man, who looked interested in me. It was cold as well. The cooling system was on way to high; blowing so much cold air around the place you could have sworn you were in Antarctica.

"Jodie Hymn." called a secretary. The younger woman stood up and followed the secretary to the end of the hallway and out of site, leaving me alone with the other man. He smiled awkwardly at me and I smiled back. Eager not to engage in a conversation with this man I dropped my hand into my pocket and pulled out the piece of paper Erica had given me.

_Erica Evans :)_

_0436735820_

She dotted her i's with hearts and drew a smiley face after her name. I smiled as I put the piece of paper back into my pocket, keeping it safe from any harm.

"Thomas Foss." said the man. My head shot up in the voices direction. The man sitting opposite the room from me got up and walked over to me.

"I've heard all about you, and how you're looking for a job. Interested?" he said. I was confused, who was this guy? Why would he be here at a job searching agency to find an employee? Weren't people here supposed to be looking for jobs? He could clearly see the insecurity on my face.

"Ah!" he said reaching out his hand, "My name is Adam Baylin."


	3. The Rain, The Car and The Girl

**THE RAIN, THE CAR AND THE GIRL**

"What are you saying?" I asked as he explained the workings of his company, or at least the company that used to be his.

"I need you to be like a spy for me. You have Military training so your chances just dramatically increased from other perspective candidates." he said humorously. It took me a moment to process. This job could be perfect! But what did I really know about this 'Adam Baylin' character? How could I know for sure that he wasn't actually the enemy?

"So you in?" he asked, knocking me out of my thought trance. I looked up at him, he had a nervous a smile resinating from ear to ear. I decided then and there that this guy could be trusted, he honestly cared about experiment 781227.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Adam had given me a file with all the details I needed on applying for the job and I had hidden them in the compartment in my car. It was almost 5 o'clock when it started to rain. It bucketed down and it was as if it came out of no where.<p>

The car clock flicked over to 5:00 and right on time Erica rushed through the doors of the office and waited under the cover seeing if I had lived up to our arrangements. She squinted through the rain when I realized that she didn't actually know what my car looked like.

I opened my door and covered my head with my jacket until I reached her.

"You came!" she said cheerfully, "For a moment I thought you didn't come."

"Nope, I'm here!" I laughed, "Come on, get under. I'll race you back to my car so we don't get wet."

So she clung to me under my jacket until we hastily reached my car and slammed the doors shut.

"Well that was fun!" she said smoothing her, now drenched, hair back.

"Sorry about the jacket, it wasn't very water proof!"

"Don't worry about it!"

I was never actually a ladies man, I kept to myself and never made the first move. You'd think that coming from the military I would have courage; well I did, just not with these sort of things.

"Okay so give me the load down on all things Tom." she said turning to me and slumping back into the passengers seat. I sat quiet for a second.

"Come on!" she said punching me softly in the arm.

"Okay, Okay! So I moved around a lot when I was a kid. I lived in . I've served in various places until I retired from the Military."

"Where?" she asked childishly.

"I'm not authorized to say!" I joked back, "Now it's time for you to give me the Erica Evans load down!"

She sat quiet for a minute, until I realized she was trying to impersonate me.

"Come on!" I said putting on a very high pitched girl voice.

"I do not sound like that!" she whined. I looked around the car, implying different.

"Ohhh! Tom Foss, who knew you had a sense of humor!"

* * *

><p>After sitting in the car, waiting for the rain to let up, I learnt so many things about Erica in such as short time. I felt as if I had known her for years. Our friendship was something that came naturally and I hoped she felt the same way.<p>

We laughed off a joke and sat quietly for a minute.

"So Erica, what do you wanna do?" I asked awkwardly. She half smiled and looked outside at the rain.

"Well I didn't expect it to rain like this, otherwise I was going to show you this park near my house. But I know this little cafe," she said as I gazed at her, mesmerized, "It's not far from here..." she said as we shared the same look again. I barely knew this girl but yet in a matter of hours I had fallen head over heels for her. There was a pause and she could sense everything I was sensing. The infatuation, the friendship, the... love?

"Yeah we could go to that... cafe..." I said.

"It's just a couple of blocks away," she said slowly. Silence again. Her hand moved onto mine and I clasped it, never wanting to let go.

"Tom, I know this sounds schoolgirl-ish but I think I may be in love with you."

There was a moment of realization and I reached out and grabbed her face, pursing her lips onto mine. She didn't pull away but instead reached out and wrapped her hands around my neck, easing her way into my hair. We held the kiss for what felt like forever. I didn't want to let her go, I wanted her to stay by my side.

Finally we both pulled away and smiled. The rain suddenly let up and the sun shone through.

"It's stopped raining." she said, "How bout' the cafe now?"


	4. Now You Say YES

**NOW YOU SAY "YES"**

I heard a loud bang and jumped in my seat.

"Foss, I left my jacket behind." shouted the voice. Kyle. I wiped the tears away from my eyes as Kyle entered the room, not fast enough though.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine." I said with a sniffle as I dropped the photo and helped Kyle look for his jacket.

"Here it is." he said picking up something from behind the desk, "It must have fallen behind."

I avoided eye contact with Kyle, fearing he could already tell what I was crying about and he could.

"You were the drunk driver weren't you?" he asked carefully. I looked up to see his gentle face staring at me, curious but caring. I nodded and then cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it...Well then, Kyle, you better get home. Before the Trager's notice you're gone."

"Ah-hmm." He nodded, "Tom, I really am sorry."

He left and I felt sadder than ever, eager to relive my precious memories.

* * *

><p>"Wait up!" Erica shouted as we climbed the stairs to reach the top of Mount Huashan.<p>

"Seriously Tom! Slow down! I know you were in the army and all, but I wasn't." she whined.

"Alright, alright! Jump on my back, we're almost there." I proposed. She looked a bit reluctant buy finally agreed. Maybe I hadn't thought this plan through though. She wasn't very heavy, but the fact that I had to carry her up these stairs made the feat so much bigger.

Half an hour later we had reached the peak, just as the sun begun to set. Perfect.

"I can't believe you actually just carried me!" she laughed. I smiled gazing at the rock and vines scaling the surface of the mountain below us. It was odd in a way.

I put my hand into my pocket and felt for the small box I had placed there before. It was still sitting safe in my pocket.

"Erica, com here." I called. She turned around and bounced over.

"What?"

I froze with shock. Hand in my pocket again, ready to make the biggest commitment of my life. I pulled out the box and kneeled down on one knee. Her whole facial expression changed. I didn't think it was possible but her smiled was even bigger than ever and she was covering her mouth in amazement, squealing simultaneously.

"Erica Evans..." I said leading into the next sentence, "Will you marry me?"

As I spoke I opened the box revealing a small diamond engagement ring inside. She was speechless and just stood covering her mouth.

"Now you say yes...," I encouraged.

"Yes! Ah Ha! Tom you sly dog!" She giggled. I placed the ring on her finger and stood back up to face her. We were both smiling and hugging one another. Everything had gone just the way I planned.

**9 MONTHS LATER**

I sat in the ER with Erica starring down at the precious little baby that was ours.

"What are we gonna call her?" Erica said smiling back up at me.

"I like Ashley, or Isabelle." I said, she shook her head, "What's wrong with them?"

"They're too... plain! How bout'..." she said grabbing a piece of paper, scrawling down a name. She held it up and it read Sara.

"Sarah?" I said.

"No, no, no! It's pronounced Sar-ra not Ser-ra!"

"There's a difference?"

"YES! Come on Tom... please! You can name the next one!"

"Fine! Sara it is then."

* * *

><p>"You can name the next one..." the words made my head split. I would give anything for her wish to come true. Anything.<p>

"RING. RING." went my phone before I answered it.

"Foss, its Latnok. We need you to come in quickly, he needs your help urgently. We must leave him for a while, it's your job to take care of him while we're gone."

"Okay."

And with that there was silence as I began to load everything back into boxes and into my car.


End file.
